Peas in a Pod/Trivia
Trivia *The opening sequence is different from all the other Halloween episodes. Instead of having everything more dark and Gothic, it opens up like a normal Internet episode. Halfway through the opening title, however, the screen goes fuzzy and turns to static. Then a picture, which resembles a 50s Sci-Fi horror movie poster with the starring and featuring roles at the bottom, pops up with 50s Sci-Fi horror music accompanying it. The closing credits are also different with different music. *If you look closely, at the end of the episode, one of the Pod Lumpys acting as a car is wearing an air freshener necklace (similar to Petunia's, but blue). *This episode doesn't appear in the Halloween Mini site of Happy Tree Friends. *This is the first season 3 episode to end up with there being more dead characters than living. *This is one of only five times Lumpy isn't seen living in a trailer, the other three times being Junk in the Trunk where he lived in a house, Dunce Upon a Time where he's a giant in a castle, Aw, Shucks! where he lives on a farm, and All In Vein where he lives in another castle. *The moral of this episode is the same as the one in Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II). *Nobody dies until three minutes into this episode. *This is the last episode produced in 4:3 resolution. In the next episode Wrath of Con and further episodes, episodes are produced in 16:9 resolution. *This is one of the three episodes to go over 5 minutes (however, it is the only one of those three to be less than seven minutes). The other two are From A to Zoo and A Sucker for Love. *According to the Blurb version, there was a deleted scene in which Cuddles kills one of the Pod Lumpys, whom seems to be a janitor with a mop. It's possible that this was put in as a joke. *The YouTube thumbnail for Blurb version spoils Petunia's injury. *This is the only Halloween episode that does not involve a dark environment. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a snippet of the saying "two peas in a pod," which means to describe two people behaving the exact same. *In the closing credits, "Alan Smithee" is credited for doing the animation for this episode. This is a joke, as Alan Smithee was a pseudonym used by dissatisfied directors who wished to disown their films. *The Pod Lumpys growing from pods is a parody of Invasion of the Body Snatchers. *Lumpy using many clones who break into two different entities upon having a part of their body being cut off to do his chores may be a reference to The Sorcerer's Apprentice, most famously recognized from the Disney film Fantasia. *A similar event happened on The Simpsons Halloween Special 13, in a segment titled Send in the Clones, where Homer uses a magic hammock to clone himself and makes the clones do odd jobs for him. The clones begin to kill people instead of do chores and they take over the town, much like the clones in this episode. *A similar event happened on My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Too Many Pinkie Pies, where Pinkie Pie uses a magic mirror pond to clone herself and makes the clones do jobs for her, but the clones begin to cause chaos and destruction, just like this episode was. *The planting of Petunia's eye is a reference to the guarana plant. Superlatives *Toothy's death is similar to how Cuddles throws up his internal organs in Easy Comb, Easy Go, and Splendid throwing up his organs from Gems the Breaks. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia